


Oh Right... You're The Devil! (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Supernatural Elements, a handy devil, that's helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: A collection of several closely related short stories surrounding mundane life with the devil and him casually doing something supernatural.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Couch

You push. You shove. You pull.

Your couch would not budge. You’re trying to rearrange some furniture at your home, but the couch the moving guys brought in is incredibly heavy. The front door opens.

“Hello, darling!” Lucifer calls out.

You spin around and clap your hands together.

“Lucifer! Thank God!” You exclaim. Lucifer sighs.

“Why are you thanking him for? I came here on my own free will,” Lucifer says.

“Can you please help me move this couch? I know it’s heavy-”

“Darling, that couch weighs nothing to me. Where do you want it?” Lucifer says. He walks over to the couch in question.

“Can you move it so it’s in that corner over there? I’m trying to make the living room be more spacious,” you say.

“Of course. The Devil shall grant your deepest desires,” Lucifer says.

Lucifer cracks his knuckles as he lifts his foot up. He kicks your couch. You raise your hands to grab your head as you anticipated the mess. The couch slides quickly and bumps into the corner loudly as the rug wrinkles and bunches from the force, exposing the bare floor. You turn and lightly hit Lucifer on the arm.

“Lucifer you just ruined my rug. Would it have killed you to be more gentle?” You lightly scold. Lucifer chuckles.

“Relax. I got it,” Lucifer says.

He walks over to the couch and picks it up with one hand. He raises it so it’s almost touching the ceiling. Your jaw drops.

“Well hurry up and fix the rug! I don’t wanna hold this hideous thing all day,” Lucifer says.

You walk over and pull the rug out so it’s flat on the floor again. Lucifer steps on the wrinkles on his end to fix it. When it’s done he lightly, thank God, sets the couch down. He rubs his hands on his trousers.

“That thing is filthy. How can you even sit on the bloody thing?” Lucifer says. You cross your arms.

“If it bothers you so much buy me a new one. I’m sure you can afford a hundred couches,” you say. Lucifer raises an eyebrow with a smirk.

“I think I will,” Lucifer says with a smile. You smile in return and gently squeeze his arm. He looks down at it as he zones out from the touch.

“Thank you for helping me. I sometimes forget how strong you are, but you are the devil so it makes sense,” you say. Lucifer shrugs.

“It’s not a big deal. It’s like you handing me my scotch it takes no effort,” Lucifer says. “Now, how about we go furniture shopping?”

“You don’t have to-”

“I insist. You said it yourself I can afford it,” Lucifer says. He grabs your hand and drags you after him to the door.

“Ah! Okay, I need my wallet-”

“You don’t need it. It’s on me, my silly human,” Lucifer says.

You blush and smile.


	2. Fly My Pretty!

You stand outside of Lux with your phone in your hand as you spam Lucifer with texts.  
I’m outside of Lux - You  
Are we still on? - You  
We’re going to be late for our reservations - You  
Are we still going to dinner? - You  
??? - You  
You sigh. He said to meet him outside of Lux. The reservations were at 7:30 and it’s already 7:45. Was he going to ditch? He promised you he’d take you to dinner and he made those reservations. You put your phone away and begin to walk back to where you parked. A gust of wind ruffles your hair. Turning around, you see Lucifer standing behind you.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I had to help the detective with a case,” Lucifer says. You look around. His car is nowhere in sight. There’s no way he could’ve just appeared there.

“Did you just fly here?” You ask. Lucifer nods.

“Yeah. I mean traffic is awful there’s no way I would’ve made it on time to come get you,” Lucifer says.

“So you don’t have your car with you?”

“No, but we don’t need one,” Lucifer says. He pops out his wings. You gasp and walk closer to him.

“Lucifer people are going to see your wings!”

“So? Come on we’re already late,” Lucifer says.

“Come on wha- WHOA!”

Lucifer swiftly picks you up bridal style. With a single flap of his pearly white wings, you’re airborne. The ground grows smaller and smaller as Lucifer ascends into the sky. You screech and wrap your arms around his neck very tightly.

“LUCIFER OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL!?!” You pull yourself closer to him. Lucifer rolls his eyes at the mention of God.

“I hate it when people say ‘oh my God’. He’s not going to help you in whatever predicament you’re in,” Lucifer says.

“We’re so high up!” You stammer. The cars look like tiny ants with glowing headlights. Everything looks so different up here even the buildings look like miniature squares. It’s surprisingly not that cold either. Lucifer squeezes you.

“Relax, I won’t drop you,” Lucifer says. He banks left at a forty-five degree angle. You relax as you enjoy the crisp wind on your face. Lucifer levels out his wings again with his body horizontal to the ground.

“Do you... fly around often?” You ask. Lucifer shrugs awkwardly with you held tightly in his arms.

“Not really,” Lucifer says.

“Ahh, cause I thought you hated your wings?” You say. Lucifer’s lips form a thin line as his eyes dart from building to building until they settle one in particular. Your stomach jumps up to your throat as he starts to descend rapidly to the ground.

“I am not particularly fond of them, no, but they are useful for situations like this,” Lucifer says.

The buildings grow and grow in size as they seem to pick up speed as Lucifer gets closer to the ground. The cars return from ant size to normal size. Lucifer swings his body vertically as he sticks the landing in between two buildings. His wings furl and disappear. He sets you gently on the ground.

“Well look at the time it only took us two minutes to get here,” Lucifer says as he looks at his phone.

“That was… That was… Actually fun. Scary at first, but afterwards it was fun,” you say. You run a hand through your hair. Lucifer smiles.

“Well, I’m certainly glad you didn’t have a heart attack on me that would’ve been a buzzkill. Why are you standing around? We’re late for dinner,” Lucifer says.

He grabs your hand and tugs you along with him towards the restaurant. You smile as you trudge along.

“Can we do that again? Sometime?” You ask. Lucifer turns to look at you with a small smile.

“Anything for you, my pet,” Lucifer says. You chuckle and roll your eyes.

“Thank you, my Devil.”


End file.
